When the Tornado Blows
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: May goes to LaRousse for a contest. But then a "Tornado" foils her plans. She then goes to Drew's house during the natural disaster. This was written during a tornado warning. This is my 1st Pokemon story. No flames. Check out my deviant art PokeChoclate1203!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Good Morning!**

 **Drew: It's not even 12 yet.**

 **Me: But, 11:14 is close enough.**

 **May: Kinda.**

 **Drew: Choclate1203 does not own Pokemon.**

 **Me: If I did May and Drew would have been married already.**

 **May and Drew: Hey!**

 **Me: Hey!, don't hate on me, you like each other.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Wind starts to howl May was in LaRousse city for a contest. She was about to rent a Poke Center when she saw a familiar Green haired boy. "Drew you're here!", exclaimed May. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? This is my hometown.", said Drew nonchalantly. "Oops, I forgot", replied May. "You forget everything, June.", said, Drew. "For Arceus' sake Drew. It's May! M-A-Y!", May shouted. When May calmed down, she told Drew why she was here. He said Instead of renting a room, she could come to his house. She thanked Drew for it and followed Drew to his house. When she got there her jaw dropped, so Drew decided to tease her about it. "Never seen a mansion before?" "Not in real life", May said back. When they were on the great lawn, a gust of wind knocked May over. Drew then took May's hand and helped her up. "Thanks for helping me", said May. "No problem", responded Drew. When May stood up, her and Drew's Pokenav started to ring. It was a high winds alert. Then May and Drew rushed inside of the house.

* * *

 **Me: Hi guys!**

 **May: What time is it?**

 **Drew: 11:16**

 **May: No! 11:11 passed.**

 **Me: You don't have to wish.**

 **May: Why?**

 **Me: I know that your wish came true.**

 **May: It did?!**

 **Me: Yeah! You are already Drew's waifu.**

 **May: *Blushes***

 **Drew: *Growls***

 **Me: Oh, Look! A Growlithe.**

 **Everyone: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello My Buddies.**

 **Drew: We are not your buddies.**

 **Me: You are my minions then.**

 **Me: May do the disclaimer while, I beat up and have a roasting battle with Drew.**

 **May: *Quivers in fear* Ok. Choclate1203 does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Debris will fly When May's foot first stepped into the house, she was surrounded. Drew's family brought May into a bear hug. Drew's little sisters Lapis and Flower, hugged May tighter than anyone else. While they hugged May, her Pokenav vibrated, causing the girls to back up. The alert was that there was a tornado coming. Drew's mom told the girls and Drew to stay in the guest room closet, while she and Drew's dad got everything ready. Everyone then rushed upstairs. The closet was quite spacey. May was sitting in the corner by herself.

* * *

 **Me: He took my Garbodor and my Trubbish.**

 **May: Uh- Oh She is going to be mad.**

 **Me: Drew, you dunce. Next Chapter i'm bringing in Brendan. How bout dat.**

 **Drew: No! And stop watching memes.**

 **Me: My babies!**

 **May: Bye Everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello!**

 **May: It's 10:59, I'm tired.**

 **Me: It's okay May. Just do the disclaimer so when I finish the story you can sleep.**

 **May: Yay! Choclate1203 does not own Pokemon.**

 **Me: But I do own the story. I wrote this during a tornado warning. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Oh, the Tornadoes a comin'  
"The wind starts to howl, debris will fly, the monster's higher than the sky. Oh, the tornadoes a comin'. It's coming before you know it. Oh, the storm will not stop till the last man's standin'. And I will be the last person to live. The beast will be dominated, by me. I won't stop till the Tornado is gone. And I will not stop till I won. Nobody, no storm, can ever stop me. Cause' I won't rest to the storms all gone.", sang May. "What are you singing?", asked Lapis. "A song I made up.", replied May. "You're a good singer", said Flower. "You really are", said Drew, who was in another corner. Everyone was surprised. May said thank you.

* * *

 **Me: Thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **May: It's 11:02 Good Night!**

 **Me: Night Everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! This is my final chapter I hope you enjoy it! Drew do the disclaimer.

Drew: Choclate1203 does not own Pokemon.

Me: Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4- Cause' I won't rest till the storms all gone After the storm was over, Drew motioned for May to come to his room. ( **Eww... You sick, sick people if you thought** **that. This is rated K for a reason.** ) When May came into Drew's room, he locked the door behind her. (Did you not read my previous note?!) He told her to sit on his bed. "May I have been keeping this secret for a while, said Drew. May look astonished. Was Drew about to confess? "May I love you, and always have, and always will. Will you please be my girlfriend? "I love you too Drew, and I will.", said May. Then they exchanged promise rings and kissed. Outside...  
"I knew this would work!", said Harley. "Where are my twenty bucks, Solidad?" "Here.", replied Solidad. Giving the money reluctantly. "Thanks for the money, Gingersnap.", Harley said teasingly. Then Harley tenderly kissed Soledad on the cheek, and bid her farewell.

* * *

Thank You guys for reading my story!

 **Drew: Finally the torture is over.**

 **Me: Drew, because of that snobby remark, I'm going to make another contest shipping story.**

 **Drew: You wouldn't.**

 **Me: I would and I will.**

 _ **May: Bye!**_


End file.
